what family means book 2
by jeaninereach
Summary: its better then the first and there is still the 3erd on to come and its the last of this series


What family really mean book 2

About a month went by and Janet and the brothers and Chris decided to sell their houses and move in with Michael. He was very happy.

One night Michael was in his room watching some of the news and it was the 5 o'clock news. It said Janet Jackson is going on tour and her brothers are going as well except for Michael. She is having her good friend Chris tucker join her. The news reporter said Janet is happy about the concerts and is looking forward to spending time with her brothers. The reporter also said Janet confirmed that Michael is not going to be a part of this tour.

Then the news reporter said they are all leaving tomorrow afternoon and there first stop is Spain. When mike herd this he was wondering why they have not been around and now he knows why.

He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and while he was in there he saw Janet and everyone outside talking and laughing. Then his cell phone rang and the person wanted to know if he could come down and do a interview.

Mike then said of course I will be there in 15 min. once he got there he sat down and the interview was on cnn and it was live. Back at the house Janet and everyone were watching the TV and saw the interview. They were confused because they thought Michael was in his room.

They decided to watch it since it was live.

Then the interviewer said ok here we have the king of pop Mr. Michael Jackson. How are you mike?

Mike said I am well thanks.

Paul then said well did you hear about your sister going on tour and everyone is going even Chris tucker is going?

Mike said yes I actually found out about an hour ago. As he said that he looked upset.

Paul asked him why are you not going.

Mike then said umm.. Well we only did one song together so…

Then Paul said so did she invite everyone but you?

Mike smiled and said well yea but I am ok with it all I know is that it go be amazinging so everyone should buy tickets and go.

Paul then said do you think she is mad at you?

Mike said o I hope not.

Paul then said well thanks for coming I know it was last min. and everything. Mike then said hey thanks for having me.

Back at the house Janet said Michael must feel like we hate him again. They all said we need to talk to him when he gets back. About an hour later mike came home but he came in quietly. He saw them all in the living room laughing and talking. So he walked very quickly to his room and closed his door quietly. So they would not here him.

Then Tito said he should be back now let's go to his room and see if he is in there. Maybe we didn't hear him come in. they all agreed and went to his room. When they got in there they saw that mike was sleeping so they said ok we will talk to him in the morning.

So morning had come and they all went to his room but he was not in there. They all said were is he? One of his bodyguards came and said he went out for a long walk but he said for you all to have a good time and maybe he will see you when you all get back.

Once they realized what he meant by that they all ran outside and started to look for Michael.

Mike herd them calling his name so he climbed up in a tree so they could not find him. Then they stopped and said were could he be? Then Chris said turn around I found him look up.

Mike was trying to hide in the branches of the trees but it didn't work. He fell out of the tree. They all ran over and helped him up but he said I am ok what are you all still doing here you are going to miss you flight.

They said we wanted you to know that we don't hate you with the tour we did not mean to leave you out of it. Mike said you saw the interview..i am not upset trust me…. I am fine. You don't have to worry about me I am so much better than awhile ago I am even sleeping so much better just trust me.

So first they didn't believe him but then they just said ok we trust you mike. He then said now go you are going to miss your flight. So they all said good bye to him then left.

Then mike waved good bye and he started to tear up and tears were running down his face. Then Tito said guys look at him he crying and he does not want us to see. We can't do this guys.

Mike then saw them all looking at him through the limo window and he quickly ran inside the house. He ran into his room and he left his room door opened a little. He said to his body guard so now what my closest friends the people that I love are gone for a entire year. They do hate me this tour is big and I know why I am not there because I am an embarrassment they don't want a screw up like me on the tour.

But what he did not know is that they heard the entire thing they were standing outside his room door. Then Michael said I am going to go and lay down and maybe just maybe I won't wake up then they all can be really happy.

Once they heard that they did not know what to do. The first thing that they did was cancle the tour at least for now. Then mike took off his shirt and his shoes and got under his covers and laid down.

Then about 7 hours later mike got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. When he got in there he saw everyone in there and he quickly covered his chest but they all saw that he had more brusis on him.

They were all over his chest and all over his back and stomach.

Mike then ran back into his room and they all followed him. Michael then hid himself under his covers he forgot to lock his door though so they all came running in.

Mike then said what are you all doing here? They told him that they herd everything that he said to his bodyguard.

Then Janet sat on the bed next to Michael and said mike who gave you those bruises was it tom? Mike said no… just its nothing… as he was saying this he started to cry but he did not want them to see.

Then Marlon said mike who did this to you we need to know. Chris then said I think I know who. They said who? Chris said frank. Then Janet said mike is that true did frank do this to you?

There was no answer for a few seconds then Michael said yes.. He said that I don't deserve to live and he is right I don't.

Then Janet said ok on the count of 3 ready 1….2….3. they pulled off the covers from his bed. Then Jackie asked mike is this the only thing he did to you? Mike did not answer.

Then frank was standing behind them and said well good you all can stay for the show. They all said what show? Then Michael said no they need to leave they can't see this it's to… but before he could finish frank said shut up and then slapped him across his face.

They all yelled leave him alone don't touch him don't he doesn't deserve this at all.

Frank then said fine I won't kill him but I will hurt him for all the trouble he is causing you all. They said no he is not causing trouble ever leave him alone.

Then frank put 2 gloves on and then tied mikes arms to the top of the bed so he could not move. Then franks men held all of them down and made shore that they watched what was going to happen.

Next frank called in one of his girls and said ok you know what to do. She said ok. So she then walked over to Janet and Janet said o my god Kendal how could you? She then said I have always wanted this day to happen. Don't worry I will go nice and slow.

Then Kendal went up to Michael and said remember me? Then she slowly un-zipped his pants and pulled them off. Next she started to rub the lower part of his stomach. They all yelled no get off of him don't touch him.

Frank then yelled shut up he finally getting what he deserves. Jermaine said no he does not deserve this at all.

Then Kendal blocked mike so they could not see what she was doing. All of them looked at mikes face. His eyes were closed though then frank said now you can see his entire body and enjoy the show.

Kendal moved and Michael's body was showing then she grabbed him and he screamed…no and then he opened his eyes and looked at everyone and started to cry. She was hurting him so badly.

Then she kept hurting him even more then frank said mike I think it's time you apologize to everyone.

Mike then said in a low painful voice I am so sorry that you had to see all of this I thought that you would be on you tour. Just…. See my dream from a long time ago is coming true and I know you will never forgive me but…

Then Kendal grabbed him harder and he screamed ouchhhh. Then he closed his eyes again. Frank then said now you know never ever to go near them ever again. He untied his hands then punched mike in the stomach and mike rolled off the bed in pain.

Frank then said ok my work here is done ok men let them go. Then as they left mike grabbed his cloths that were right next to him and quickly put them back on before anyone saw anything else.

He put on his underwear then his pants and he tried to get up but he had trouble. Janet and everyone called the cops but they didn't show. Then Janet said guys Michael come on.

They ran into his room but he was not in there. He went as far back into the woods as he could go. Once he got there his shirt was all ripped and as he walking he tripped and fell right on to the ground. By then he was in so much pain that he really could not get up at all.

So he just laid there and cried himself to sleep. A little while later everyone saw him laying there and he was shaking because it was so cold out. They woke him up and when he opened his eyes he rolled over very fast and said no please I don't know how much more I can take. If you are going to hurt me please just make it fast.

I will even help. He started to un zip his pants and he pulled them off and then he rolled onto his stomach and said go ahead what are you waiting for? You already had seen my entire body. Then he pulled off his underwear as well.

Then he jumped up and found that he was in the woods naked but he fell asleep and dreamt that they were by him.

While he was having the bad dream he was really pulling off his cloths. So then he said to himself I don't need these anymore, I don't deserve them or anything. He threw his cloths as far as he could. Then he laid back down in the pile of leaves and sticks. He started to cry again and he started to shake as well because he was so cold.

He said to himself I know it's cold but I can't put anything on I don't deserve anything at all.

Back with everyone else they were outside with a blanket because it was so cold out. They were looking in the woods for Michael. They looked everywhere that they possibly could. Then Janet slipped and Marlon caught her and they all looked down and saw that Janet had slipped on Michaels cloths.

Jackie picked them up and said his socks and pants and shirt are here. Then Tito said so he is out here in nothing but his underwear it's freezing out.

Then Chris noticed his underwear on the ground. Then he said um Tito he's out here in nothing at all. Tito said what do you mean? Chris showed him that he found his underwear. Tito said ok we need to find him NOW.

He has been out here for over an hour with nothing on.

About 20 min. later they herd crying and they knew that it was Michael. So they followed it and then Janet said guys look its Michael.

So they all ran over and saw him lying there crying and talking to himself. They heard him say I am so cold but I have to lay out here like this I have to I don't deserve cloths or anything just a few more hours I can take it I have to I deserve this I don't belong I am a screw up.

He kept saying this over and over and he was crying even more. As they all herd him saying this they ran over and saw that he was laying there and he was freezing so much.

Then they quickly got the blanket and threw it over Michael. Then mike opened his eyes and said no please I don't deserve this you guys shouldn't be by me. Then mike grabbed the blanket and said you guys need it more than I do just flip it to the other side so you don't get my germs on you.

Janet then said Michael you are out here with nothing on. Mike said its ok in a few hours the sun will be up. Jackie then said but your vitaligo mike you can't be in the sun.

Mike then said by tomorrow night my heart will probably give out it does not matter you have to go you shouldn't be here I am not worth it.

Then Tito sat down next to mike and said at least put your close on. Mike said I can't I don't deserve them and what happened in there and what you saw and what you see now you should not have seen.

I am ugly enough when you look at my face but now you have seen my entire ugly body. He started to cry again.

Janet said Michael your body is not ugly and neither is your face now you need to come back with us and when we get back to the house you are going to do something for us.

Mike then said ok but if you're going to take pictures of my body just please show them to the world after I kill myself. Janet said mike don't talk like that and no that's not what we are going to do.

So Tito got up from the ground and then they put the blanket around mikes body while they walked up to the house.

Mike then got up on his knees and put the blanket around him. As he was getting up he almost fell back down and the blanket almost fell off but Jermaine and Chris helped mike back up to the house.

Once they got back up to the house they went into mikes bathroom. Once they all got in there they closed the door and locked it. Michael started to get nervous.

Mike then said are you going to hurt me like they did before? They said of course not Michael.

Janet then said ok mike stand in front of the mirror with the blanket on and close your eyes and when I say open you will open them. Michael nodded and then closed his eyes.

She pulled off the blanket so he was standing there with nothing on. Then she said ok open. So mike took a deep breath and then he opened his eyes.

Once he opened them and saw himself with nothing on he got embarrassed and he quickly grabbed the blanket and covered himself up again.

Janet said I did the same thing mike. Now we are going to do it again and this time I want you to find something about yourself that you like ok.

Michael said this is embarrassing. He looked down at the floor. Then Janet said ok close your eyes Michael.

So he did and once again she took the blanket off of him. When he opened his eyes he stood there for a while then said I like the way my eyes are.

Janet said good now go take a shower and we will go and clean up your room for you.

Mike said ok.

With everyone in his room they all decided that Janet should be the first one to spend the night in his room. They all would rotate.

Everyone went to sleep.

Mike came out of the bathroom and said you look tired Janet you should get some rest.

Janet said I will once you do.

Mike said I will sleep on the floor so you can have my bed.

Janet then said no way mike get in bed now and no buts.

So mike did and then said I love you Janet.

Janet said I love you to Michael now go to sleep and if you need me you wake me up.

Michael said ok.

Janet fell right to sleep but mike didn't. He heard his phone go off. The text was from frank and it read go back to the woods and sleep there don't make us come in and get you.

So Michael did as he was told and ran out to the woods again. Back at the house Janet woke up to check on mike and she saw that he was gone. She woke everyone else up and said his phone was the only thing that was on his bed.

They went to his room and saw the message and that it was now sent a half hour ago. So they all got there robes on and ran down to the woods. Once they got down there they saw mike there with Kendal and frank.

Frank asked mike why Janet was in his room and mike said so now you are spying on me?

Then frank said you are ugly and no one likes you at all.

Mike tried not to tear up.

Then Kendal started to hurt mike again but it was worse this time because they were videotaping it and tasking pictures.

He was in so much pain.

Everyone came out of the bushes and said stop leave him alone now.

They were mad now.

Michael was told by Kendal to stay outside for the night with nothing on. Marlon said mike lets go we will call the cops or something come on.

Mike said I can't you heard them I have to stay out here.

Marlon said no you are not now let's go. So mike got up and put on Titos robe because Kendal ripped his so he would not be able to wear it. They went back up into the house and called the cops.

Kendal and frank were arrested. The next day came and mike was lying on the couch sleeping and everyone saw him and smiled because he was finally sleeping.

Then the doorbell rang and he woke up and answered it. There was a package for him. So he opened it while everyone was with him. In the box was a video. So they played it.

It was of mike getting hurt by Kendal. He started to tear up. So they stopped it and broke the tape and threw it away. At the bottom of the box were pictures of him naked. Janet grabbed them and threw them into the fire place and said ok enough with this.

They all agreed and hugged Michael and watched a movie together, even Michael.


End file.
